parenthoodfandomcom-20200214-history
Victor Graham
Victor Graham '''(played by Xolo Maridueña) is the adopted son of Julia Braverman-Graham and Joel Graham. He is also the older brother of Sydney Graham, Millie Graham, and Unnamed Son. Life '''Early Life Victor was born to unknown birth parents and was raised, it is assumed, by a single mother. Near the end of Season 3, his birth mother was arrested and sent to prison, where she signed over her rights of Victor. Season 3 Victor is taken to Julia and Joel's house on the night of Crosby and Jasmine's wedding. He is placed in their house and later adopted by them. Season 4 In Season 4, Victor struggles adjusting to life with Julia and Joel. He is very interested in video games, and on his first couple of days of school, he fakes being sick because he is afraid of the other children. He struggles in school and struggles to make new friends. Eventually, Joel helps Victor join a baseball team where Victor is eventually accepted, and Julia helps Victor catch up with his classmates in school since he had missed 47 days of school in the year before his mother went to jail. All is going well until he begins to feel like he isn't part of the family. He doesn't feel like Julia is his mom, so he acts out. It doesn't help either that Sydney taunts him about where his mother is. She pushes his limit by saying that his mother didn't love him because he was a bad boy. This causes Victor to throw a metal baseball bat at Sydney, which misses her and breaks the door behind her. Julia lashes out at Victor which causes Victor to think that Julia hates him, and he refuses to have her in his life. Adoption is Joel's idea, and Julia repeatedly sabotages the adoption process by bringing up her hesitations when they meet with an adoption agent because of his coldness. Julia doesn't believe that Victor loves her. Crosby speaks to Julia about his feelings when he first met Jabbar, his son who was five when they met, and Julia calms down and then agrees to adopt Victor. In the Season 4 finale, Sydney doesn't want to come to the adoption ceremony, but then Victor asked her to come, and she says yes. The whole Braverman clan attends the adoption ceremony, and the judge asks if anyone else has anything to add. At this point, Zeek promises Victor to give him everything that have given their other grandchild: love and support and an affinity for baseball. This sparks the whole family to make promises to Victor. Adam and Kristina promise to love and be the best uncle and aunt that they can be. Max says that he's going to let Victor hold his pets now. Sarah promises him that she'll help him get out of trouble and not tell his mom. She also promises dating advice, and Amber says that she promises to help fix the issues that her mom's dating advice will cause. Crosby promises to teach him how to ride a motorcycle and play an instrument which he says will cause the dating problems to go away. Jabbar promises to have sleepovers with him all the time and that they'll play XBOX together. Lastly, Joel, Julia, and even Sydney, promise to love him forever, and the adoption is finalized. Season 5 In Season 5, even though Victor has been working so hard in school, he is still behind his classmates. He works with his grandfather on a car and reads the manuals to improve his reading skills, but still falls behind. This causes him to be pushed back one grade, meaning he will be in the same grade as Sydney. He is upset and lashes out at Joel and Julia. When Joel and Julia separate, Sydney blames Victor for their separation. Victor takes this seriously and begins blaming himself until Joel assures him that it's not either of the kids' fault. He dislikes being pushed between his parents, especially when they have to spend different weekends at Joel's new apartment. Season 6 In Season 6, Joel and Julia finally get back together. When they announce it to Victor, he is at first skeptical, not sure if they will break up again, but they assure him that they'll be together forever. In the series finale, the family adopts Victor's biological baby sister named Millie. In the flash forward, Victor is seen celebrating Christmas with his parents, sisters, and brother. *Victor Speaks both English and Spanish Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Graham Family Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Braverman Family